


Life Was Beautiful Then

by elusetta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Post-Resist Ending, Short & Sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusetta/pseuds/elusetta
Summary: Mary May remembers a happier time.





	Life Was Beautiful Then

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill this relationship tag myself if i have to

Before the cult was less of a historical fact, now, and more of a concept.

There was no _before_. No; Hope County had always been between fire and God, between Joseph and the apocalypse. No one really knew a before. Not now. Not when every day was the same gray concrete walls, the same old, aching wounds, the same songs and the same stretches of floor worn down by a dozen scuffing shoes.

Mary May knew how to cook. That was her signature. Sure, she was a bartender. But when Fall’s End was as much of a small town as it was, and you got ragged drunks stumbling through the threshold of the Spread Eagle every other day looking for sustenance… well, you made do. Now, stuck in the bunker, she hadn’t mixed a drink in (months? years?) too long. Alcohol was saved like liquid diamond for injuries. So she worked with solids now, not liquids. Even then, for food, it was bland and boring. She only had enough to make the most no-nonsense of meals.

But as time passed, that changed, as all things did.

Hunters going out into the world and bringing back some mystery meat for her to cook was becoming a daily tradition. It breathed life back into her work. Even if she’d prefer to be mixing something- a Manhattan or, maybe, a Molotov- this was better than dry protein day in and out. This had smell and taste.

It brought her back. All the way back to the mythical _before_.

–

_The smell of cooking venison. The illumination of lamplight darting over Jess’s face. A glance of reflected yellow in those eyes, normally so blue._

_Mary May wasn’t used to the sight, but it was pleasant._

_“I gotta get back soon,” the huntress mumbled, kicking her legs uncomfortably. “Uh… thanks for… the… you know.”_

_“Eloquent as always,” Mary May teased, turning the meat in the pan and enjoying the sizzle as it met new heat. “Thanks for the what?”_

_“Fuckin’…” Jess sighed. Mary May could practically hear the thoughts in her head scraping against each other, trying to form a cohesive sentence. “Damn it, Mary May.”_

_Mary May only smiled and looked back to the stove. “Just joking.”_

_“You make it so hard to… to think,” Jess spat out finally before stalking out the door._

_Mary May froze up for a moment._

_A wide grin spread across her face._

_Well, now that was something._

_“You make it hard to think for me too, Jess,” she said to the air._

_The air didn’t respond, but Mary May’s mind was already going haywire with hypothetical responses of its own._


End file.
